Not a child's promise
by Luthi585
Summary: [Ed centered] ºoneshotº I’ve always loved children. I don’t know why I feel so happy when I’m around them… but I just do. Review! please!


Yep, another one-shot… this one was planned to be a Ed/Winry, but it didn't go that way so… I don't have anything else to say…

* * *

**Ed's POV**

I've always loved children. I've always loved to be around them. I don't know when this strange love for them appeared. I don't know why I feel so happy when I'm around them… but I just do.

I guess it all started with my little brother. I remember that day, when our father left us, even though I just remember a shadow formed against a doorframe, I remember that day. I remember the feel of hate whenever my mother mentioned his name, or when she told us that he'll soon come back… I always knew that those were lies. I remember those times when my brother told me everything he wanted to tell dad when he came back.

I guess that a part of me as a child ended the day he left us, even though I was too young to even know it. When he left, I became the "man" of the house. I remember those times when my mother used to gaze out the window, looking for any sight of him, and how I always used alchemy, and she always smiled for me. I was still a boy, but I was maturing quicker than any other boy of my age.

But my childhood really ended the day that Al and I tried to bring mom back. The night we performed human transmutation. Two of the most important characteristics of a child are his innocence, and his blind faith. The day I saw the "thing" we created was the day I lost those two things. The day I saw my brother's hand vanish in front of me was the day I lost those two things. The day I gave my arm to get my brother's soul back was the day I lost those two things.

One of the most beautiful children I've ever met was one of the first ones, Nina. She was always happy, always with that playful spirit. I met her and I instantly fell in love with her. I remember the times that we shared together, the times when we just enjoyed the moment…

But I remember too when I saw her as a chimera. I remember those feelings of sadness, frustration and hanger towards the one who did that to her… By that time I was already a State Alchemist. I had already sold myself to the military. But still… even after accepting being a dog of the military, even after accepting to kill, if it was necessary… when I found out that someone killed her… it took me to a state of total depression and hate for myself. Hate for letting it happen, hate for being to slow to find out the truth. The last thing that I wanted was to steal the innocence of the eyes of a child again. I had done it with my brother, and I couldn't let it happen again… but I did… That day, my last hope vanished, and I became and adult, I was ready to face the consequences of my actions; at least, that's what I think I did.

A child will believe anything that you say to him. A child will keep his smile for you. A child will never worry too much about something. A child will find a way to be happy even if he has lost so many things.

Now I know why I love children. I envy them. I never had a decent childhood. I was always so worried about making my mom happy, I never believed of seeing a day when my father will come back… because I never had the opportunity to be innocent and to have faith, I love children and I take care of them, because I don't want them to suffer like I did.

Innocence and blind faith.

I may have never had those two things, or maybe I just had them for a while, but I can promise one thing… if I ever find a way to bring peace to my life, settle down and make a family… I will protect the innocence and faith of my sons, takes what it takes. Even if I have to sacrifice some things, I will let them have a childhood…

What I've done and seen are horrible things, I can't let anyone else see that things. I, the Full Metal Alchemist make this promise, and I never brake a promise, you can count on that.

The End.

* * *

And… technically… that was it lol, I know, too short, but you know my oneshots, they're always short lol, so, I hope you've liked it, I did… but please, tell me what you think…

Review! I beg you!

**.·º Łŭ-ċħąИ º·.**


End file.
